Not Your Average Firebender
by aLovelyHate
Summary: Kana and her family lives on an interesting island where people from all four nations live in peace and harmony. But what will happened when Prince Zuko finds her meditating in the woods
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar the Last Airbender charcters**

* * *

you sat under a cherry blossom tree, 4 vanilla scented candles are in front of you. your meditating and controlling the flames with your breathing.

the wind made your silky red hair fly around your face, mixing with the cherry blossoms that are falling from the tree.

you got bored with your meditation, like you always do. you stood up not bothering to put the candles out just yet. you quickly looked around, untill you were sure no one was there.

you silently bended the flames from the candles into the palms of your hands. you began to sing a beautiful song, that you wrote, then you started to dance. you body moved to the rhythm of the song and the fire moved with the curves of your body.

(zuko's pov)  
Uncle has stopped your ship once again for another pointless reason that you clearly have no time for, needless to say, you're annoyed.

"Prince Zuko i stopped the ship because we're all out of tea" uncle said sadly.

see pointless.

you gowned loudly making your annoyance know to the entire crew.

"patience prince Zuko" uncle said wizely "besides look at this unique little village, people from all the nations live here in peace and harmony" uncle said as the two of you walked off the ship.

"I don't care about this village or the people! I just want to find the avatar!" you yelled.

uncle shook his head and mumbled some useless proverb. then walked off to find a place that sold large amounts of tea.

you rolled your eyes as you started to wander around the village. there really was people from all the nations liveing here; firenation kids playing with earth kingdom and water tribe, adults of all nations and ages converseing. in a way it amazed you, though at your young age you've traveled arould the world, you've never seen anything like this before.

regardless of your amazement you wandered into the woods. you walked with out a destination. you came across a clearing but it was already occupied by a beautiful girl with long red hair. she wore a short red skirt and a strapless white top that ended well before her belly button. you found yourself blushing from her beauty and the perverted teenage thoughts you were haveing about her.

'shes so beautiful' you thought mesmerized.

the girl was meditating, she was obviously a firebender because she controled the flames from he candles like you do when you mediate.

the wind blew causing the girl's hair to create a halo filled with silky red hair and cherry blossoms. her pale skin seemed to glow in the soft sunlight.

'she looks like an angle' you thought.

The girl suddenly stood, which startled you so you moved to hide behind a dense bush.

The mystery girl looked around till she was satisfied that no one was around. she than began to sing and soon after dance as she moved the fire from he candles moved with her body. she is amazing, you knew you had to talk to her but you didn't want to intrust her...or you knew be a total creeper...i mean come on your watching her from a bush...

you blushed a deeper shade because your thought were becoming increasingly dirty...this was definitely not how you were raised to think of girls...oh well your a teenage boy after all.

suddenly she stopped and looked right at you, you knew she saw you because she looked right at you, her eyes grew wide with an unreadable emotion. you stood and took a few steps closer. you even held a non-threatening hand out towards her.

you peaceful efforts were completely ignored, the beautiful girl turned and ran away before you could say anything. you tried to follow her. which you were successful for a while but eventually you lost her completely. it was almost as if she disappeared into thin air. your rational mind did not believe that so you decided that she was just insanely fast.

you stopped running, and doubled over in an attempt to catch your breath. you stood up straight once again but looked down is disappointment. "I really wanted to know her name" you said out loud.

you made the long walk back to ship, it wasnt too bad and you made it back before sunset but you are very depressed.

"prince zuko where have you been?" uncle asked as you got on the deck.

"nowhere we're staying a few more days" you said tiredly. "I'm going to bed, no disturbances" you continued.

"oh good i knew you'd love this village" uncle said completely oblivious as to how tired and disappointed you are.

in your room you laid in your bed, wondering about the girl you saw in the woods. tomorrow your going to find her again.

(kana's pov)  
seeing that boy in the clearing startled you, no one besides your family has seen you sing and dance. as the boy approached you, you noticed that he was wearing fire nation armor. his eyes were kind. your eyes widened slightly as you noticed the rather large scar over his left eye. your eyes than widened even more as you noticed how hot he is.

you suddenly became very scared and very nervous. you turned and ran away as fast as you could. the boy tried to keep up with you but you were just to fast for him.

'i feel bad about running away from him, he seems interesting' you thought regretting running. you hid behind a rather large tree as the finally stopped chasing you to catch his breath.

"i really wanted to know her name" the boy said, there was a certain sadness in his voice. he than turned and walked away.

'he wanted to know my name' you thought as you sank to the ground sighing.

you thought about the boy's features. he was tall, obviously firenation with his traditional hair style and golden eyes, not to mention the armor. he seemed muscular. his eyes were kind and held a lot of pain and sadness. the only thing you didn't like was that stupid pony tail. oh well he was still very hot, interesting and mysterious.

you stood and walked back to your house secretly hoping that you would see the boy again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: i do not own any avatar the last airbender characters**

**i apologize for minor spelling errors that spell check didn't catch, I'm dyslexic so proof reading can be difficult sometimes**


	2. Chapter 2

the second you walked into your house, your brothers dragged you back outside.

"come on kana!" Daisuke said happily.

"yeah! come on we're going to the lake" Kaito said with a cheesy grin.

you smiled and giggled. "let's go" you agreed.

you walked with your brothers to a small lake. the three of you love coming here, ever since you were little. you lit the candles around the lake using your firebending so all of you could see. daisuke used his earthbending to get rid of all the mud around the lake. Kaito simply jumped into the lake and used his waterbending to splash you and daisuke. kaito laughed loudly. daisuke jumped into he lake and tried to attack Kaito. you laughed at your older brothers then jumped in your self to have fun and splash them.

after soon swimming daisuke used his bending to raise the lake's floor and close off a small area, kaito drained some of the water, while you heated it. together you made a small hot spring. the 3 of you relaxed.

"so kana did you meet any guys today?" kaito asked.

"i ran away from one" you said lightly. daisuke and kaito thought you were joking, oh how wrong they were.

"so theirs this nice firenation guy named Domon, he just moved here from the colonies" kaito said with a goofy smile. "he likes you"

"why are you guys always trying to set me up?" you asked.

"because you keep rejecting every guy on the island" daisuke said simply.

"I'm just waiting for the right guy" you said brothers nodded in understanding.

"just meet domon, it wont hurt, and he really likes you" kaito reasoned quietly.

"ok, I'll go" you said appeasing you eldest brother. all you could think about was the firenation you guy with the scar that you saw...ran away from earlier.

soon you and your brothers went home. it was late so you decided to go right to bed. unfortunately you couldn't sleep. you also couldn't stop think about that firenation boy.

the next morning you woke up feeling like you didn't sleep at all. you dressed in a short black skirt and a bright red halter top, that exposed most of your back. you walked into the kitchen finding your brothers eating pretty much everything in the kitchen. after breakfast you and your brothers said bye to your parents then walked into town.

kaito and daisuke goofed around the entire walk into town, normally you would have joined but you were distracted by your thoughts about a certain boy with scar.

'I wonder if I'll see him in town' you thought hopefully.

"kana come on, we're almost there' kaito said knocking you out of your thoughts.

as you walked through the town you kept your eyes open for the guy from yesterday, unfortunately you didn't see him. you don't know why but that made you sad.

"hey daisuke, kaito" domon said as he hi-fived kaito and pat daisuke on the back.

domon walked to you as your brothers went to hangout with some other friends.

"hi kana" domon said nervously as he motioned for you to sit with him.

"hey" you said as you reluctantly sat with him. domon is a nice guy and all and you'd love to be friends with him but you're just not interested.

(zuko's pov)  
you left the ship early in the hopes of finding the girl from yesterday. you overheard two guys talking.

"kana come on, we're almost there" the larger boy dressed in water tribe clothes said.

you curiously looked at the girl he was talking to, what you saw amazed you. it was the girl from yesterday.

'so her name is kana' you thought. 'her name matches her beauty'. you blushed because you found yourself looking at her body, definitely not how your mother taught you to treat girls.

you followed kana and the two guys she was with. kana seemed to be looking for someone. a firenation guy walked up to her. you couldn't hear what they were saying but they were sitting close together. this made you jealous.

'i cant believe she's taken' you thought sadly, then you looked at her again, ok its very believable that she's taken. then the rest of you registered what you just thought. ' why am I jealous, I don't even have time for this , I have to find the avatar' you thought.

you actions completely contradicted your thoughts because you moved closer so you could hear them.

"so kana, i um really like you" the firenation guy said nervously, he stuttered. you honestly couldn't believe that kana would like him but then you wondered why you thought that. you continued to listen.

"I'm sorry domon i just don't like you like that" kana replied. you smirked upon hearing this, now you have a chance with her. all you have to do is talk to her...

(kana's pov)  
you and domon agreed to be friends thought he did mention he was still going to try to win you over. the two of you joined everyone else.

'so how are the love birds?" kaito asked.

"I'm a love bird, she's a raven, i got rejected" domon said jokingly. everyone laughed.

"wow kana you've officially rejected every guy on the island" daisuke said laughing.

"like every girl has rejected you" kaito said to daisuke.

"kana seriously are you ever going to get a boyfriend" Yahigo asked, he's a waterbender that you whose been friends with your brothers since young

"i still dont know why you rejected me, you know an earthbender will show you a good time" ike said, he's obviously an earthbender. you shook your head.

"yeah right a waterbender is nice and gentile for ya" yahigo said smoothly.

"since when are waterbenders gentile, look at kaito he can pass for a bear" daisuke said, pointing to kaito, everyone laughed.

"you the smallest earthbender I've ever seen" Kaito said laughing.

"that's coming from the one whose scared of squirrels" you chimed in.

"but the squirrel! it came out of no where! it tried to kill me" kaito yelled as he tried to hide behind daisuke, all of you laughed.

"well whatever you guys say, a firebender is still the best. we're hot and passionate in bed, just like we are with our bending" domon said.

"way to be discrete" you laughed

"yeah come on! now you made it dirty"

"oh come on firebenders are real men"

"waterbenders own!"

"earthbenders are the best!"

"you're all a bunch of pansys" you said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

you and your brothers hung out with Domon, ike and Yahigo a little longer, but you soon decided to go home. as you walked through town. you continued to look for the boy from yesterday.

"kana...hey kana!" kaito said.

you shook your head "oh...what?" you asked, you didn't even realize that you were spacing out.

"nothing you just seemed distracted" kaito said.

"yeah, is something wrong?" daisuke asked.

"No i'm fine" you said. 'i just can't find that guy and it's really frustrating' you thought because theirs no way you were going to say that out loud.

kaito accepted your answer and smiled goofy. daisuke didn't accept that but he also didn't push the subject.

(zuko's pov)  
you continued to follow kana only now uncle and two of your soldiers tagged along, this angered you greatly but you didn't let your temper get out of hand.

"prince zuko what are you doing?" uncle asked in a normal speaking voice as he followed you.

you 'shhhed' him then continued to follow kana, uncle followed your gaze right to her.

"ah a beautiful young lady" uncle commented.

you wanted him to shut up. you followed kana and her brothers into he forest, so far uncle and the two soldiers have been quiet, unfortunately that was ruined.

(kana's pov)  
you and your brothers walked into the woods, you were very disappointed that you couldn't find the guy from yesterday. your brothers were laughing and joking around as usual, well untill you heard a few people.

"you should go talk to her" a wise elderly voice said. this caused you, daisuke and kaito to turn around .

"uncle will you shut up" to your surprise it was the boy from yesterday. at first you were happy and even excited to see him but that soon turned to fear because of the two firenation soldiers he was with did not look friendly.

you and your brother quickly exchanged glances, then daisuke made a tunnel in the ground that he and kaito used to run away, you stayed back and created a wall of fire between you and the 4 firenation men. you took off running, you lost them fairly quickly.

when you neared your home you sunk down near a tree saddened that you ran from the boy again.

you went to meet your brothers at the lake. daisuke had already made part of it into a the pool.

"come on kana we need to talk" kaito said.

"also the water is freezing" daisuke said.

"shut up the water is fine" kaito said as he splashed daisuke.

you got into the water and daisuke was right the water was freezing, so you used your bending to heat it till it was a hot spring.

"you weren't kidding when you said you ran away from a guy" daisuke said out of the blue.

"did he have those soldiers with him when you ran away last time?" kaito asked, referring to the boy with the scar.

"no I only ran away because he saw me sing and dance, he started me, he even tried to apologise but i ran off to quickly.

"I don't think they ment any harm" daisuke added thoughtfully. you nodded in agreement.

"yeah i think they just wanted to talk to us" you added.

"no" kaito said flatly. you and daisuke gave him a confused look. "the guy with the scar wanted to talk to kana" kaito said.

you blushed because you want to talk to the guy with the scar.

"kana has a crush!" kaito yelled loudly.

"leave her, kaito, you're an embarrassment" daisuke said.

"can we change the subject?" you asked timidly.

"yes" daisuke said at the same time kaito said "no"

"oh fine, you guys win, what should we talk about?" kaito asked.

you and daisuke stayed silent. after a short comfortable silence kaito spoke. "i think mom and dad should adopt the avatar" Kaito said out of the blue.

"what?" you asked confused."no one has seen the avatar for 100 years"

"but the next one should be an airbender" kaito said.

"what does that have to do with mom and dad adopting the avatar?" daisuke asked.

"well if mom and dad adopt the avatar then we'd be a family with members from all the nations" kaito said.

"your insane" daisuke said flatly.

"no!" kaito said.

"no you really are" you said.

"we should have our own nation" kaito said proudly. "the island i mean, no other place in the world has people from all the nations living in one place in the world has people from all the nations living in peace and harmony"

"that actually makes sence" daisuke said.

"we could be the elemental empire" you added

"nice name, maybe if that was true, people from all the nations would live together in harmony" daisuke said.

you and your brothers laughed and joked untill it was late. you returned home, and helped make dinner and do chores. that night you went to sleep in hopes fo finding the boy with the scar tomorrow.

(zuko's pov)  
"uncle! you made kana run away!" you yelled angrily.

'what...i didnt yell...did i?" uncle asked.

you yelled loudly and the birds around flew away.

"mind your temper prince zuko" uncle said wisely.

"i don't have a temper!" you yelled. then you realized that you contradicted your self again. "uncle you and the soldiers go back to the ship" you said calmly.

"whatever you say prince zuko, good luck with the young woman" uncle said with a chuckle as he walked away. he and the two soldiers left.

"whats that old man laughing about" you mumbled to yourself as you started your search for kana. you really want to talk to her.

you walked through the forest but your search was cut short. you were surrounded by a bunch of water tribe and earth kingdom guys, they were bigger than you and much older. your tried your best to fight them all but their brute strength overpowered you and you fell into a very painful darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

(kana's pov)  
you woke up earlier than everyone else in your house. you dressed in a short red skirt with black trim and a strapless red top that ended at the bottom of your ribs. you left a note for your parents saying where you'll be.

you had decided to go to the clearing, under the cherry blossom tree. so you could meditate in the soft morning sun. you grabbed 4 vanilla scented candles, then began your walk to the clearing.

while you walked you sang a lullaby that you remembered your mother sang to you when you were little.

the site you found at the clearing shocked you. you dropped all the candles and gasped with fear. you hesitated a few moments. on the ground, bloody and badly beaten was the boy with the scar.

'i have to help him' you thought once you were out of shock.

you rushed to the boy and fell to his side. you checked his pulse, it was strong but he was still in bad shape. he would need a lot of recovery time and his wounds would need tobe cleaned before they get infected.

'i wont be able to get him to my house with his armor on...i mightnot be able to lift him with it off' you thought. regardless you carefully took the boy's armor off. it was so freaking heavy. it made you wonder how he walked around with that stuff on.

you put the boy's arm around your neck and half carried half dragged the mysterious boy back to your house. it's not that he's that heavy, your just not that strong, though you are a wonderful fighter.

as you neared the house, you were relived to find that your mother was outside.

"mom!" you called. she looked over and gasped when she saw you. "help he's hurt really bad" you said frantically. you mom ran over to you and the boy. he's still out cold.

"what happened to him" she asked.

'i dont know, i found him like this in the clearing" you replied.

your help you carry the mysterious boy into the house and lay him carefully on your bed.

"i'll go get a bowl of water and rag" you mother said as she walked out of the room.

you took the boy's shirt off him because it was covered in fresh and drying blood. you decided to burn it because there no way the blood stains will come out of it, besides he can wear one of Daisuke's shirts once he's all cleaned up.

you looked at the boy's wounds. there was a few scratches and cuts on his face. his arms werent to bad, but theirs a small gash on his chest, your best guess is that it's where the armor punctured his skin. he had so many bruises, most of them didn't look to bad, but one large bruise under his eye did look bad.

your mother returned with the water. "i assume you'll take care of him" she asked in a soft motherly voice. you nodded. "dad, Daisuke and Kaito are awake, we're going to have breakfast soon" she said.

"do you mind if i eat after im done cleaning his wounds?" you asked

"of course" she said with a smile, then she walked out of the room.

you heated the warm so it was warm, then you soaked the rag in it. you cleaned the gash on his chest first, because it was by far the worst of his injuries. you couldn't help but notice how muscular he is. anyway, you cleaned and wrapped all of his wounds.

'i wish he would wake up, i really want to talk to him' you thought. as you stood up, pulled a blanket over the boy and left the room.

you walked into the kitchen to find that your family was sitting around the table talking. also that your mother had left a full plate for you and some tea.

"thanks mom" you said as you reheated your food and tea with your bending.

"no problem, hows your patient?" she asked.

"his injuries are very minor but he still hasn't woken up yet" you replied tiredly. it only late morning and your ready to go back to bed. you began to eat.

"so your brothers tell us that you have a crush on that mysterious young man" your dad said.

you dropped your fork as your eyes widened. then you glared at your brothers, daisuke tried to hide from your gaze, and kaito was just smiling brightly and waving. your father grinned childishly.

"oh leave her" you mother scolded the three 'men'.

you smiled and continued to eat. afterwards you decided to make some tea for the mysterious boy. while you heated the water, you turned to daisuke. "can our guest barrow one of your shirt his was all bloody" you explained.

"sure"daisuke said, then walked off to get a shirt.

"here" kaito said as he put a cold bag into your hands. "ice for when he wakes up, that guy must be in a lot of pain".

"thanks" you said with a smile. you put the pot of tea, a cup, the bag of ice and the shirt from daisuke on a tray and walked to your room.

(zuko's pov)  
"what happened?" you said out loud as you put your hand on your face, you tried to sit up but your winced in pain.

"oh your up" you beautiful voice said. "here let me help you".

you looked up to see kana. she put down the tray she was holding, then she wrapped her arms around you to help you sit up. you blushed a deep red, because of how close she is to you and what she's wearing.

'she smells nice, kind of like vanilla' you thought absently.

kana let go of you and brought a chair over to your bedside, so she could sit near you.

"I'm kana" she said, but of course you knew that already. "whats your name?"

"zuko" you replied.

"well zuko would you like some tea?" kana asked with a smile.

'her smile is pretty' you thought absently. you didn't want to be rude so you nodded a 'yes'. kana poured you some tea. you tried to move your right arm to grab the cup but you winced in pain from the rather large bruise on your shoulder. kana looked at you with concern in her eyes. you grabbed the cup with your left hand, so you wouldn't have to bother with your right arm.

"here" kana said as she grabbed what you guessed was a bag of ice. "this should help" she said as she sat on the side of the bed and held the bag of ice to your bruised shoulder. this caused you to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"does that feel any better" kana asked hopefully.

"a lot better" you replied as you attempted to hide your red face.


End file.
